Duckburg
Duckburg is the fictional city that serves as the home of Donald Duck, Scrooge McDuck, Huey Dewey and Louie, Daisy Duck and most of their supporting cast, such as April, May and June, Grandma Duck, Webby and Launchpad McQuack. Duckburg was first mentioned in Walt Disney's Comics and Stories #49 in 1944, and was created by Carl Barks. Background Duckburg is described as a medium-sized city located in the fictional U.S. state of Calisota. In comic writer Don Rosa's stories, Duckburg is located on the West Coast of the United States, though other writers often leave the city's location more vaguely defined. However, in Don Rosa's The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck, the author alludes to where exactly he has situated Duckburg: "I won't bother to say precisely where I situated Duckburg and Calisota on America's west coast... but if you get out a good map and compare the coastline, you'll see that I stuck the old gold-prospector's adopted hometown directly across the bay from a very appropriately named actual city." Knowing how Don Rosa used gags, it is likely that this city would be Eureka, California (Eureka meaning 'I found it'!). This fits with the river and a large forest south of Eureka. In the DuckTales episode "Double O' Duck", a map is shown which shows Duckburg as being located somewhere in Virginia or North Carolina. The city is populated by various anthropomorphized animals, with ducks, dogs, and pigs the most dominant ones. The population is estimated at 316,000. The most prominent landmark in Duckburg is Scrooge McDuck's money bin, a giant building sitting on Killmotor Hill (formerly known as Killmule Hill) in the center of town. The money bin contains both office space and, most famously, three cubic acres of money, the results of Scrooge's lifetime of business and treasure-seeking adventures. Another major landmark in some stories is a large statue of Duckburg's founder, Cornelius Coot. Duckburg is a major center for Space exploration. Expeditions have been launched from Duckburg to the Moon, Mars, Venus, the Asteroids, and more remote parts of the Galaxy. The town also features a sea port and is in proximity to several mountains, the most notable being "Old Demon Tooth", usually depicted as a towering pointed peak leaning slightly to the side. Duckburg is home to Yarvard University (a play on the universities of Harvard and Yale), an institution more notable for its athletic teams than for its academic achievements. Located near Duckburg is a farm owned and run by Grandma Duck, a direct descendant of Cornelius Coot and Donald's paternal grandmother. Donald's cousin Gus Goose also lives on Grandma's farm as a "farmhand." The farm is often a gathering site for various Duck family holiday celebrations. In other languages, Duckburg (for example Entenhausen in German, Ankeborg in Swedish, or Patopólis in Portuguese) is not only home of "the Ducks", Mickey Mouse and friends live there too. Locations Residential Homes * Donald's Boat * Daisy's House * Scrooge's Mansion * Gyro's Workshop * Grandma's Farm * Launchpad's House * Flintheart's Mansion Landmark Locations *Scrooge's Money Bin Appearances Short Films *''Sport Goofy in Soccermania'' Movies *''DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp'' *''Mickey's Once Upon A Christmas'' *''Mickey's Twice Upon A Christmas'' TV Series *''DuckTales'' *''Darkwing Duck'' **(cameo) *''Quack Pack'' *''DuckTales (2017)'' Also See * Mouseton * St. Canard * Spoonerville Gallery sg1.jpg Duckburg.jpg Ducktales remastered Duckburg.png Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:Homes of the Sensational Six Category:DuckTales